castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Monster
See also Monster List for the list of monsters a player can be currently battling. One of the interesting aspects of Castle Age is the ability to fight monsters. Monsters are epic battles with heroes gone bad, dragons, sea serpents, and various other creatures. These battles can take place over multiple days with many different players attacking the same target. There is a limit on the number of monsters you can fight during a certain time period. So before you pick a fight you should have a general understanding of what you're getting yourself into. User Interface The "Monsters" link/tab appears on all screens, pressing this reveal the "Monster List" and "Summon monster" tabs. These can also be found by pressing the "Monster" tab in the Keep screen. Monster List This tab reveal a list of all the monsters you have been attacking. Follow the links to continue fighting the monsters, or collect the reward from defeated monsters. Summon Monster Pressing this tab allow you to summon your own monsters and fight them. Some information is present here, such as the suggested level for fighting a particular monster, and your best effort against a particular monster type. You can also summon monsters from the Alchemy menu. Summoning monsters are subject to a number of limitations. You must possess the correct alchemy items for the monster type, you must meet the minimum level requirements, and there is also a cooldown period for each of the categories Epic Boss, Epic Team and Epic World. Monster Class Pressing this tab shows you your progress in leveling the four monster classes available in the advanced fights. You will also be shown the future bonus available when you get the next level of each class. Types of Monsters Epic Boss Epic Boss monsters can be summoned by gathering orbs from the special Quest missions, usually at the end of a quests chain in one of the lands. This group of monsters are all part of the mpool=1 family (Epic Boss) but there is exception with Alpha Mephistopheles which is mpool=3. There is no limit on the number of Epic Boss fights you may participate in at one time, however the number of people who can fight any particular boss tends to have a low limit of fighters. Epic Boss fights in the later lands allow a certain number of fighters to join based on participant's level in a tiered structure. If an Epic Boss monster will allow a maximum of 150 people to attack it, it may only allow 30 of those people to be over level 90. This mechanism adds a degree of challenge to these monsters, as well as giving low level players a chance to participate. To help take down the tougher Epic Boss monsters, you may build Siege Weapons. There was a cool down time between Epic Boss summoning and between when the Epic Boss is defeated and when you can summon an Epic Boss again, usually 48 hours, except for Gildamesh, which appears to be 36 hours but this has since been removed. * Gildamesh, the Orc King can be summoned with an . Found in the Land of Fire's special mission: Heart of Fire. * Colossus of Terra can be summoned with a . Found in the Land of Earth's special mission: Gift of Earth. * Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen can be summoned with a . Found in the Land of Mist's special mission: Eye of the Storm. * Mephistopheles can be summoned with an . Found in the Land of Water's special mission: A Look into the Darkness. * Keira, the Dread Knight can be summoned with an . Found in the Demon Realm's special mission: The Rift. * Lotus Ravenmoore can be summoned with a . Found in the Undead Realm's special mission: Undead Embrace. * Skaar Deathrune can be summoned with an . Found in the Underworld's special mission: Confrontation. * Azriel, the Angel of Wrath can be summoned with an . Found in the Kingdom of Heaven's special mission: Archangels Wrath. * Alpha Mephistopheles can be summoned with an . Found in the Ivory City's special mission: Entrance to the Throne. * Lion's Rebellion can be summoned with an . Found in the Earth II's special mission: The Rebel Leader. * Corvintheus can be summoned with an . Found in the Water II's special mission: The Demi-God. * Jahanna can be summoned with an . Found in the Mist II's special mission: The Source * Agamemnon can be summoned once you unlocked the Boss floor with 20,000 monster points from the Vanguard rank at the Tower of Transcendence Festival Page. * Aurora can be summoned with an . Found in the Mist III's special mission: Aurora, the Life Demi-Goddess Epic Team Epic Team monsters are monsters that are generally easier than Epic Boss monsters. There is no limit on the number of Epic Team monsters that you can fight at once. The number of players that can fight any individual Epic Team monsters is roughly 50. All Epic Team monsters belong to the mpool=2 family. The time between when your last summoned Epic Team monster died, and the time when you can summon your next Epic Team monster is roughly 72 hours. * Dragons can be summoned once you have one of each color Dragon egg. * Sea Serpents can be summoned once you have a Serpent egg. Epic World Epic World monsters are monsters with a lot of Health and need a great many dedicated people to defeat one. Epic World monsters belong to the mpool=3 family. All Epic World fights will allow a lot of people to fight in the individual Epic World fights, but only allow a certain number of similarly leveled people to fight one. If an Epic World monster will allow 150 people to attack it, it may only allow 30 of those people to be over level 90. This mechanic is there to add a bit of a challenge to Epic World monsters, as well as giving low level players a chance to fight these monsters. To help take down the Epic World monsters, you may build Siege Weapons. The time between the death of a summoned Epic World monster, and the time when you can summon your next Epic World monster is roughly 168 hours. * Cronus, The World Hydra can be summoned once you have a Serpentine Shield. * The Battle of the Dark Legion can be summoned once you have an Angelic Blessing spell, a Heroes Resolve spell, and a Castle Rampart. * Genesis, The Earth Elemental can be summoned once you have an Earth Orb. * Ragnarok, the Ice Elemental can be summoned once you have an Ice Orb. * Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon can be summoned once you have one of each color Volcanic egg. * Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon can be summoned once you have two of each color Volcanic egg. * War of the Red Plains can be summoned once you have a Zenarean Crest. * Gehenna, The Fire Elemental can be summoned once you have a Lava Orb. * Valhalla, the Air Elemental can be summoned once you have an Air Orb. Guild Monster Guild Monsters are monster fights that can be fought only by Guild Members. Non-members can help summon weapons as well as chat. Each guild can have up to 5 Guild Monsters and each Guild Monster can last up to 168 hours. Guild Monsters have a 120 hour cooldown . Unlike other monsters, these battles can be summoned by spending energy in the guild monster summon page. Any guild member can contribute as many energy as he/she wants to the summoning although a limit of 20 energy per click is in place. Members contributing energy also receive some exp and gold for their trouble. Guild Monsters do not have an mpool number, instead they are identified by the monster slot they are summoned to. What slot they are assigned Currently, all Guild Monsters are styled similar to Guild Battles. Attacks can be modified from 1, 5, 10, 20, or 50 damage depending upon the attacker's maximum stamina. Damage inflicted to enemies here is random. A player's attack power only influences the duel outcome: who wins and who loses. * Vincent can be summoned by spending 200 energy at the Guild Summon Monster page. * Alpha Vincent can be summoned by spending 400 energy at the Guild Summon Monster page. * Army of the Apocalypse can be summoned by spending 400 energy at the Guild Summon Monster page. * Giant Arachnid can be summoned by spending 20 energy at the Guild Summon Monster page. Special Boss These monster fights are unlocked by questing far in their respective quest lands. They don't require any alchemy ingredients to summon, but other things are asked like level, army members or favor points. These bosses belong in the mpool=4 family. It is worth noting that they can only be summoned once by players. Once the fight is over, they cannot be re-summoned and players will need to join the summon of other players to fight them again. This is very important as Karn has 3 exclusive drops and players may not get all 3 in their own summon. : Kull, the Orc Captain is accessible in the Land of Fire and is exclusive to new players as part of the introductory tutorial. Unlocked upon reaching level 5. : Karn, The Minotaur is accessible in the Land of Earth. Unlocked by having 20 Army or by paying 30 Favor Points. Summoning Monsters Monsters require alchemy to summon. See the Alchemy Summons page for the recipes to summon a monster. You can either summon a monster yourself and/or join in a fight that is already under way. You can join battles of monsters that your army members or other people on Facebook have summoned. You can join any Epic World fight. There are now mercenary slots that allows non-army members of the summoner to join the battle. Merc slots are limited to 5 for Epic Boss monsters and 10 for Epic Team monsters. If these mercenary slots are filled, a non-army player cannot join the battle and must add the summoner in his army to participate. If a mercenary joins the summoner's army while the fight is underway, he will still use up a merc slot regardless. Some Epic Boss monsters are set-up like Epic World monsters in a way that they do not require participants to be in the summoner's army. Skaar Deathrune, Azriel, the Angel of Wrath and Alpha Mephistopheles uses this set-up. To join a monster battle, someone already involved in the fight must do a Call to Arms. This will post a request for help on their wall. If they are on your friends list, it will also appear in your news feed. Another way to join someone's monster battle (or to invite them to fight your monster) is to send them a direct link to your monster: :http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/battle_monster.php?user=(CastleAge_ID) Simply replace (CastleAge_ID) with the ID number of the person who summoned the monster. If you want people to help build siege weapons for your monster, add the following to the end of the previous link :&action=doObjective&mpool=X The "&action=doObjective" gives the command to help build the siege weapon. "&mpool='X'" tells the game which of your summoned monsters to help build a siege weapon for. Remember, mpool=1 is for Epic Boss monsters, mpool=2 is for Epic Team monsters, and mpool=3 is for Epic World monsters. After you have attacked a monster once, it will appear on your monster page. Helping to build a siege weapon (and not attacking the monster at least once) will not add a monster to your monster page. Attacking Monsters When attacking monsters, you are usually given two options: Regular attack which takes one stamina, and deals some minor damage. Power attack which takes 5 stamina, and deals more moderate damage. The game has it set up so that attacking with 5 regular attacks will be about the same as using a power attack, to make the power attacks a more convenient way to burn through your stamina and nothing more. However, it should be noted that using power attacks (on average) will do slightly more damage than regular attacking, and will yield slightly more experience. But by using power attacks you earn less Demi-points and gold (on average). When attacking a monster, you will receive gold, experience and possibly demi-points on every hit. When attacking, some of your friends may "help". At random times, the game may decide that your friends "help" you. When this occurs, it will cause you to either deal more damage, take less damage, earn more experience, or earn more gold. Dealing more damage is not the same as getting a critical hit. Taking less damage usually means taking no damage. Earning more experience always doubles the experience (1-2, 2-4, 3-6). Earning more gold always doubles the regular amount. When fighting a monster, you have a chance to do a "Critical Hit" which can do 2 to 4 times your normal damage. Siege Weapons Siege Weapons are massive weapons or armies that can be summoned to assault difficult opponents. Siege weapons are created after a specific number of people are recruited to assist in the launch of the weapon or army, most often through a Call To Arms. General Monster Damage Formula When attacking monsters, the game uses a formula to determine the amount of damage that you do. We suspect (but haven't completely 100% confirmed) that the damage formula is: :Minimum Damage + (X * Attack Stat) + Active General Attack Power + Equipment Attack Power + Magic Attack Power + Random Damage = Damage Dealt. "Minimum Damage" is the minimum amount of damage you can do against a monster, assuming you didn't put any skill points into your Attack Stat, do not have a General, and that you don't have any equipment or magic. "X" is how important the Attack stat is against a monster. "Random Damage" is damage that the game adds so that you don't do the exact same amount of damage every time you attack a monster. Random Friend Bonuses When attacking monsters, there is a chance that a friend may help you in some way. This is completely random, and is not affected by the number of friends that you have. The friends that help you do not have to be in your elite guard, nor do they have to attack the monster you are attacking. They can appear after every attack against a monster (either Power Attacks or regular Attacks). These bonuses can do a few things: * (Ally) helped (You) recover more gold from (Monster). This will double the gold you would have normally earned during the attack. * (Ally) assisted (You) in the attack against (Monster), earning them more experience. This will give you more experience than normal. * (Ally) assisted (You) by shooting a volley of arrows at (Monster). This will increase the damage you will deal in a attack. * (Ally) helped (You) by dealing more damage in the attack against (Monster). This will also increase the damage you will deal in a attack; however, the extra damage dealt will be less than the extra damage dealt if you received the "shooting a volley of arrows" message. * (Ally) helped (You) by blocking (Monster). This will negate any damage a monster will do to you. This does not stop a monster from damaging your surroundings, like a Ship or a Castle. Battle Rewards The top tier rewards include: *Demi points ( ) *Favor points ( ) *Energy Potions ( ) *Land *Rare and unique epic items such as: **Soldiers **Equipment **Magic **Alchemy components Gold and experience will also be rewarded on each attack. The total damage done determines what kind of items you receive at the end of the battle. Damage done depends on your attack stat, current general, and current equipment. Damage taken depends on your defense skill. The more damage you do, the more rewards that you get. Furthermore, it seems that the percent of damage that you do does not matter, but only total damage done is factored in. Rewards must be collected from a slain monster within two days. Fighting monsters can also unlock achievements and will earn you level progress in the monster class you used, if the monster features classes. Defeating monsters quickly can earn you a Medal. Castle Age Monster Loot Spreadsheets If you would like to help us figure out the mechanics behind loot drops, please add your data to this spreadsheet. The spreadsheet is not run or hosted by the wiki, but has been given to the wiki to use the information generated from the spreadsheet. Loot may have some correleation to the number of individual attacks for some monsters. For example, using Barbarus at level 4 will decrease total attacks by 1/3. This also decreases the loot. So a player that is #1 in their tier might get 5 loot drops because the total attacks were 12 to do 1.5 million damage. Meanwhile, a low level player near the bottom of his/her tier have done a couple hundred thoussand damage but in 100 attacks will get a significantly greater number of drops although that player did much less damage and was not as prominent in his/her tier. (Example: 5 drops for upper level with Barbarus; 20 drops plus a favor point for low level player) NOTE: This may only be for certain older monsters, like Lotus and Keira and Dragons, and it may be related to player's attack value. Loot for newer monsters, like Bahamut, Azriel, and Gahenna, appear to be purely damage-based. However, it has been noted that this also plays into effect in the Guild Monster Battle of Alpha Vincent. Notes * You can summon one of each Epic Boss, Epic Team and Epic World simultaneously if you so desire. You cannot summon another monster if you already have one still active that is of the same category. For example, you cannot summon Keira, the Dread Knight is you already have an active Gildamesh, the Orc King summoned. But you can join other Keiras that are summoned by other players. For some reason, Alpha Mephistopheles is counted as Epic World as he uses mpool=3. * You can only participate in up to 5 Epic World fights at a time. You can participate in as many Epic Boss and Epic Team as you want. The only exception is Alpha Mephistopheles as he is counted towards the 5 Epic World monster slots limit. * Everyone fighting a monster may also make a "Call To Arms", and they will also post a request for help on their own walls and on their guild page. * Once a monster you summoned is slain, there is a short period of time before you can summon another one of that type. It is less than the amount of time that you are granted to kill a monster. If you summoned a dragon within 72 hours, you may not summon any other Epic Team monster (including another dragon) until 72 hours after the dragon was defeated. Or so. You don't always have to wait the full 72 hours, but don't be surprised if you have to wait 72 hours before you can summon another one. *Keira, the Dread Knight, Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen, Lotus Ravenmoore, Azriel, the Angel of Wrath and Vincent/Alpha Vincent are drawn by GENZOMAN. More of his work can be viewed in his online art gallery. *Cronus, The World Hydra, Genesis, the Earth Elemental, Ragnarok, the Ice Elemental, Gehenna, The Fire Elemental, and Valhalla, the Air Elemental as well as the default banner for Castle Age are drawn by Velinov. You can view more of his artwork here. Category:Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Keep